<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye To All My Darkness (There's Nothing Here But Light) by meantforinfinitesadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800353">Goodbye To All My Darkness (There's Nothing Here But Light)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness'>meantforinfinitesadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Farewell Wanderlust [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Wild Space - Karen Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Temple, Meditation, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Post Zigoola, Post-Wild Space, That's Not How The Force Works, is it canon divergence if it's based off a legends book?, yeah - Freeform, yes?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan found that after Zigoola, he had issues with the dark. It seemed to always be there. It seemed to constantly press down on his mind. Before Zigoola, he wouldn’t have felt it press against him as strongly as it was after Zigoola. It seemed that now, the dark was always there. </p><p>It seemed it was stronger on Coruscant than Obi-Wan remembered it being.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Farewell Wanderlust [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes. Here it is. The AU ending to Melt Your Headaches Call It Home (both fic titles are from two different songs!!!! How scandalous). I hope you enjoy this. I got nervous with it (as I usually do) so I hope you all kind of like it. </p><p>THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE DIRECTLY AFTER CHAPTER 9 OF MELT YOUR HEADACHES CALL IT HOME.</p><p>That being said, welcome to the ride! I can't wait to hear what you think!!!!</p><p>Fic title from Farewell Wanderlust by The Amazing Devil</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meditation was something Obi-Wan struggled with when he was younger. He didn’t like it and he couldn’t understand how other Jedi could stand it. </p><p> </p><p>Now, after the mission to Zigoola, he understood more. The Force was quiet as he sat in meditation. He was getting better, but his mind still ached. Headaches were far more common and Master Che informed him that they would be a constant companion in his life now. However, in meditation, the Force seemed to soothe the ache just a bit. </p><p> </p><p>The warmth that wrapped around him was comforting and not something he ever wanted to leave. </p><p> </p><p>Though, there was another thing. True, the Force was difficult for him to reach at times, but it always tried to be there. This worked two ways. </p><p> </p><p>One way was the warmth. It covered him and whispered soothingly in his mind. It was kind and light.</p><p> </p><p>The other way?</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan found that after Zigoola, he had issues with the dark. It seemed to always be there. It seemed to constantly press down on his mind. Before Zigoola, he wouldn’t have felt it press against him as strongly as it was after Zigoola. It seemed that now, the dark was always there. </p><p> </p><p>It seemed it was stronger on Coruscant than Obi-Wan remembered it being. </p><p> </p><p>It pressed against the Temple. It soaked into the very ground his home was built on. He didn’t press the blame on the Sith Temple that resided below this Temple. That darkness had been quiet for a long time. No, this darkness seemed to come from somewhere else. </p><p> </p><p>It was during this meditation that Obi-Wan attempted to focus on it. He breathed in deeply and sunk as deep as he could into the Force without causing himself pain or discomfort. The Jedi around him (there weren’t many in the Temple and those that were seemed to know that Obi-Wan was healing. They didn’t press him or push him. They didn’t beg him to spar or teach a class. They kept their minds tightly shielded and gave him soft smiles as he passed them in the halls with whatever Jedi was tasked to be near him.) stayed silent and careful. If they realized he was there and trying to find peace, they left him to it. The small children that ran around the Room of a Thousand Fountains seemed to pick up on the unspoken rule as well. They didn’t try to bother him. </p><p> </p><p>So, without anyone or anything to distract him, Obi-Wan sunk deep into the Force. He felt the warmth of the light and he kept a bit of it close as he searched out the dark. The Force did not send any warnings or reprimands. </p><p> </p><p><em> It’s as if the Force wants me to do this. </em>He mused as he kept looking. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, he found it. </p><p> </p><p>Or, rather, it found him. </p><p> </p><p>The dark reacted to the idea that a Jedi was actively seeking it out. It didn’t lash out as it would normally. Instead, it whispered and called softly to the light. It promised things that Obi-Wan knew would never come to pass. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan had encountered plenty of the dark over his years as a Jedi. </p><p> </p><p>None of those experiences prepared him for what he felt moments later. </p><p> </p><p>The dark was vast and enticing. It was cruel and sickly. Its dark tendrils reached out and tried to bat away the light that flowed through Obi-Wan. It wriggled and slithered. It pulsed and prodded as it tried to force itself into further into Obi-Wan’s mind. </p><p> </p><p>This dark was different from the dark Obi-Wan had faced before. It was different than Maul. It was different than Dooku and Ventress. It was different than Zigoola. </p><p> </p><p>It was darker and harsher. </p><p> </p><p>It was far more powerful and cunning. </p><p> </p><p>It was-</p><p> </p><p><em> “-Wan!” </em>A call from outside Obi-Wan’s searching caused the tendrils to lash out. The distraction and interference from the world outside brought the dark to a screeching halt. Obi-Wan backed away, further into the warmth. He could feel the dark more clearly. He could feel the way it tried to force the light away once more.</p><p> </p><p>It hurt. </p><p> </p><p>“Obi-Wan!” </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes jerked open with a gasp and he swayed as his mind rooted itself back to the here and now. His head pounded and a groan escaped his lips as he wrenched his eyes shut. Nausea rolled in his stomach and he pressed his lips together in an attempt to keep everything down. </p><p> </p><p>It was blissfully silent as he tried to ground himself. He opened his eyes and squinted against the pulsing pain in his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Plo?” Obi-Wan’s voice was soft and far away. It was as though it wasn’t even his. </p><p> </p><p>“Obi-Wan?” </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes tracked to the next voice. Adi Gallia crouched behind the Kel Dor Master with concern pulling at her features. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Plo asked as he steadied his charge. </p><p> </p><p>“I-” Obi-Wan paused as he gathered his thoughts. “He’s here.” He said breathlessly. “The Sith Lord.” Obi-Wan’s eyes flickered from Adi to Plo, then back again. “We need to meet with the Council.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on-” Adi put a hand out as Obi-Wan forced himself to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>The world spun and Obi-Wan felt himself falling before clawed hands caught him and pulled him against a chest tightly. The same clawed hand ran through Obi-Wan’s hair softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Breathe,” Plo ordered. “We will meet with the Council.” He promised as he kept Obi-Wan upright. “But first, gather yourself.” </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. The feeling of Plo’s fingers running through his hair was grounding and he used that to pull his shields as tightly as he could. Once he was sure they were as durasteel tight as they could be, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and nodded to the other Masters. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello and welcome to chapter 2!!!!</p><p>I forgot to add the same disclaimer in the first chapter that I do in every other fic I've written for Star Wars, so here you go:<br/>I still know nothing about Star Wars (though I think I'm getting better with it). Anything you read here was...from my imagination and some small amount of research. One day, this disclaimer will not be on here. Today is not that day. Tomorrow doesn't look so good either. So! AGain! I know next to nothing about Star Wars so please don't hate me if things don't make sense! However! I'm always open to Constructive Criticism on both my writing and my knowledge of Star Wars. Just. Be gentle with me. I'm sensitive...sometimes.</p><p>Also! Thank you all for reading that first chapter! I posted it late but I really wanted to post it hahaha. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter!</p><p>Thanks again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan knew he looked like a mess. He knew he looked shaky and that he had a manic look in his eye. He knew that he was swaying in place and he knew that Mace was about ready to leap out of his chair and usher Obi-Wan into his own (for all the good that would do. Mace was there via Holo, not physically). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His entrance into the Council chamber was louder than he meant it to be. He hadn’t allowed Adi and Plo to call and schedule a meeting. There wasn’t time for that. He left them behind as he made his way as quickly as his aching knee allowed him to go (which wasn’t very fast and Adi and Plo both managed to catch up to him fairly quick). So, with Adi and Plo on his heels, the frantic copper-haired Jedi threw open the Council chamber doors with all the flourish of someone in a hurry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He vaguely remembers mumbling out apologies to the other Council members as he made his way to the center of the room. The subtle shifts of curiosity and concern from his fellow Jedi were sent softly to him through the Force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew Adi and Plo both watched him warily as they made their way to their seats. He knew there were some mutters of disbelief and outrage from others as well. He paid them no mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is why, when Mace opened his mouth to speak, Obi-Wan barreled on as through Mace hadn’t attempted to question him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Sith Lord is on Coruscant.” His voice is hoarse and the words are quick to leave his lips. The silence that sat thickly in the air caused Obi-Wan to falter and wonder if they understood him. He made to repeat the statement, but Mace held up a hand and stopped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you so certain?” He asks with concern on his features. Mace worried about his friend constantly (everyone knew that), so to see him in such a state of disarray threw him slightly. Yes, seeing Obi-Wan out of it and disheveled was nothing new these past days after his mission, but it still worried Mace and the other Council members. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Force,” Obi-Wan states, gazing intently at his friend. When no reply is spoken, Obi-Wan huffs and shifts on his feet as he thinks. No one bothers him as he brings a hand up to stroke his beard whilst he sifts through everything going through his mind. Finally making a decision, he nods and lowers his hand. “Because of what happened on Zigoola, my shields have been a mess lately.” There are nods from the other Masters. This was not new information. “I’ve also felt the dark side more clearly these past few days than. I think this is due to the events on Zigoola as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The subtle flinch that seeps into the Force is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>all that subtle. Every Jedi in that room remembers Obi-Wan’s debrief of that mission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could they not?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, while I was in The Room of a Thousand Fountains meditating, I found that the dark was still there. It pressed against my mind and the walls of the Temple. At first, I assumed it was the Sith Temple underneath this one, but I knew that wasn’t the case.” Obi-Wan knew how it felt to be inside a Sith Temple. What he felt during his meditation was not that. “So, I searched the dark that was pressing against me.” He held up his hand to stop any outbursts. “The light didn’t stop me. It was as though the Force wanted me to look into it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one spoke, but they could feel the Force ring out in support of Obi-Wan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Truth. He speaks the truth. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Masters,” Obi-Wan shuffled and tucked his hands into the voluminous sleeves of his robe. His eyes dropped to gaze intently at the pattern on the floor he stood on. “I’ve felt much darkness over the years I’ve been a Jedi,” He lifts his head. “I’ve never felt something like what I felt in that moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unease spreads through the Force as Obi-Wan recounts how the darkness felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What were they to say?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Sith Lord on Coruscant,” Mace mutters through clasped hands. “Could you pinpoint an exact location?” Mace asks only for the sake of the galaxy. If his friend doesn’t know, he doesn’t want to push him. Not when he looks as though a light breeze could knock him over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shuffles once more and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Senate District. Namely the Rotunda and Offices.” He mumbles the answer, but he knows they heard him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence is crushing. Obi-Wan trembles under the weight of it. He needs to hear them say something. He can’t hear they’re thoughts. He can’t feel what they’re thinking. He can just feel the warm blanket of the light washing over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it’s still too quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As though sensing his discomfort, the Council focuses back on the matter. Mace eyes him carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s what we’re going to do.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1 CHAPTER LEFT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The plan was a simple one. Mace had suggested it but regretted it instantly. It would bring more strain upon Obi-Wan than there already was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he couldn’t do anything about that now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said as much to Plo over their comlinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He will be fine.” The Kel Dor Master states as he tries to reassure his friend. “He will not be alone during this.” Plo can’t help but feel the same worry that Mace does over this plan. Obi-Wan had agreed far too quickly about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t seem to understand what it could do to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Plo thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he knows exactly what it could do to him. He’s not concerned about his own safety. Not when he knows he can thousands at the cost of himself. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Plo shakes his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We won’t let that happen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Attachments are forbidden. All Jedi know this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, what if-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plo, keep an eye on him.” Mace practically begs his friend. He knows they’re both thinking about the same thing. He knows they both understand what this means and that Obi-Wan will do whatever he has to in order to find the Sith Lord. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The link closes and Plo is left alone in his quarters. Obi-Wan is with Master Yoda at this time. He’s preparing himself as much as he can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the Sith Lord is in fact in the Senate District, then the dark will be far more potent there. With Obi-Wan’s mind acting as an open wound, there is no doubt that he will feel the dark easier than the other Jedi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s nothing new to the Council that the darkness is clouding the light. What’s new is that the Sith Lord is on Coruscant. What’s new is that he has been right under their noses this whole time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Though, this was not necessarily new to Obi-Wan. He had been warned by Count Dooku during his capture on Geonosis all those years ago. Had he warned the Council about this, perhaps it wouldn’t have been so new to them. Perhaps they would have brushed his worries aside as though they were nothing. Perhaps they would have told him to meditate on what he was told. Either way, no one truly knows what could have happened if Obi-Wan told the Council what he found.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, after sitting in silence for a few moments, Plo rises from the ground and exits his quarters. It would be far too suspicious if the entire Council accompanied Obi-Wan to the Senate District. Only a few were going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside his door, he finds Depa Billaba and Adi Gallia. It’s between the three of them to make sure nothing happens to Obi-Wan. Two will remain in hiding whilst the other joins Obi-Wan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine.” Adi states as they make their way to Yoda’s quarters. “Everything is as the Force wills it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has to believe it as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plo is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t realize Obi-Wan has exited Yoda’s quarters and is standing in front of the other three Masters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could try to quiet your worry.” Obi-Wan smiles as he speaks softly. He looks tired and weary. He looks as though he should be resting, not searching for a Sith Lord. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan tries to brush off their concern as they make their way to their transport. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This will be the most difficult part for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’ll enter a state of meditation. The light will remain near him, but he will sink as deep as he can to follow the dark as they sail through the Senate District. It’s not the greatest plan the Council has come up with, but it’s the best they’ve got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, as soon as they leave the landing platform, Obi-Wan gives them each a soft smile before he sinks into his meditation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows exactly when they enter the Senate District.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plo jerks when Obi-Wan gasps. His hands are shaking and his forehead is scrunched as they enter further into the Senate District. Plo can see Obi-Wan mumbling to himself, but he makes no move to attempt to decipher the words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s eyes flash open as he sucks in a strangled breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Office Building.” He gasps out as he slumps forward. He’s caught by Depa quickly enough that he doesn’t collide with the bottom of the transport. “He’s in the Senate Office Building.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is! The ending! It's here!!!</p><p>It's sort of anti-climatic, but I did the best I could and I liked it hahaha. If you don't like it, that's fine! If you think you could write a better ending, hit me up! I wanna see that! I'm always for that tbh hahha</p><p>So, thank you all so much for coming on this journey with me. It's been fun. I appreciate all the comments because that truly means the world to me because you actually took the time to comment when you didn't have to! So! Thank you!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The dark is viscous. It’s horrible and mean. It devours the light and haunts the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now, that’s all Obi-Wan Kenobi feels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure how he’s walking at this moment. He’s not sure he even is. He can’t hear the other Masters speaking. He can’t feel them keep him upright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just feels the dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light is fleeting and it does its best to wrap around his tattered shields as the four Masters make their way to the mass of darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head buzzes and his ears ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Come, my child. </em>
  </b>
  <span>The dark whispers. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Come say hello. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t want to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You’re almost there.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t want to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It’s warm here.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan?” Plo’s voice penetrates Obi-Wan’s mind. It pushes the dark back for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where?” He doesn’t finish the question. He doesn’t think he can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later, his vision fades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a pounding behind his shields. As though someone is knocking on them. All he hears is the knocking. It clangs and echoes through his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Come in. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It’s safe here.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It’s warm here.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The darkness fades for only a moment. It only takes a moment for Obi-Wan to see a face and to hear a voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Palpatine.” Obi-Wan whispers passed dry lips as his vision darkens once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know what happened next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could he? He’s far too busy fighting the dark in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He’s unaware of the fact that it’s not just in his mind. He’s unaware that he’s fighting Palpatine face to face. He’s unaware that the darkness is in his mind only because the light has seeped into his heart and soul.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s busy keeping it at bay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He’s unaware that he deals the killing blow. He’s unaware that Depa, Adi, and Plo fought with him. He’s unaware that Palpatine was unable to lay a single blow upon their heads.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The darkness seems to shrink into a small ball in his mind. Curious, he poked it lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks he hears screaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>hear screaming. It’s his.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks he feels the dark side explode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He does. It nearly kills him.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembers falling asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He didn’t.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembers waking up. He remembers the warmth. He remembers the light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good morning, little one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light hurts but in a nice way. Coruscant feels brighter. It feels softer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done well, Master Kenobi.” Mace’s voice reaches his ears and he feels his lips twitch into a smile. “Rest now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks again!!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This...is gonna be something....else....i think. I don't know. Tell me what you think if you want! I don't mind!</p><p>(wanna chat? I'm on Tumblr! meantforinfinitesadness is me!!!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>